poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arriving at the S.T.A.R.S lab/Meeting Mirror Master and Killer Frost/A terrible discovery!
This is how Arriving at the S.T.A.R.S lab, Meeting Mirror Master and Killer Frost, and A terrible discovery! goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of LEGO DC Super Villains. then see Merlyn, Reverse Flash, Heat Wave, Captain Cold, the Rookie, the villains, and our heroes at the S.T.A.R.S. lab Jen Scotts: I can't believe we're working with the villains. Lightning McQueen: I know, but there's no other choice. Villamax: You should listen to your father. Rito Revolto: Ah, don't be so negative! Goldar/Divatox: Oh! enter another room slip on ice on the floor and crash groans laughs crazily Captain Cold: If this gets out, I’ll never live it down. chuckles Master and Killer Frost appear Malcolm Merlyn: Mirror Master? What are you and Killer Frost doing here? [ Frost looks at the Rookie Killer Frost: Hello. woos for her looks surprised looks confused looks impressed by Killer Frost's appearance they see Kid Flash Kid Flash: Hey what is this, a snow cone convention? Killer Frost/Captain Cold: Kid Flash! looks surprised Kid Flash: Such a frosty reception. What are you up to? Let me guess, destruction of property with a dash of theft? chuckles Pinkie Pie: Timber. Frost hides the gold behind her back Heat Wave: Actually, we needed to use the Cosmic Treadmill. Thomas: Zip it, Heat Wave! him Captain Cold: What he said. We need to keep him busy until Reverse-Flash gets back. Ocellus: Kid Flash is no match for us! Beast Boy and Raven show up Beast Boy: Maybe not, but a couple of Teen Titans might even things up! sees Beast Boy and Raven looks at Heat Wave groans Rygog: These Teen Titans are just kids! looks at Rygog Kai/Ocellus: Eh, zip it, Rygog. chuckles Elgar/Mac Grimborn: Beast Boy! Raven! Boy and Raven notice our heroes with them Beast Boy: You're with them? Raven: You betrayed all the heroes? Mac Grimborn: Well, not intentionally. It's not what it looks like. If you'd just let us explain what's going on. Kid Flash: Ooh, betraying the heroes is your last mistake! Mac Grimborn: It's not like that, okay?! Beast Boy: What's going on? Raven: It's almost like.... They're pretending to betray all the heroes. Starlight Glimmer: We aren't working with the villains! The Rookie: Enough! a pulse that pushes everyone back Loki (PR LR): Hey, what's going on?! The Rookie: What did I just do? Eric Myers: If I had to guess, I'd say you released a pulse that pushed us back. The Rookie: I did? Elgar: Yeah, what he said. Raven: How is this possible? Wesley Collins: He's an android with super powers. Rygog: From the Amazo project. Beast Boy: Amazo? Rygog: Long story. Porto: The android capable of stealing powers from super heroes. Raven: Okay, a very short story. Goldar: I knew this day would come! Get them! fight them Rookie gains the power to grow and shrink Killer Frost: Whoa, this Rookie absorbs... Energy? Thomas: Yes, and he gains some super powers. Prince Gasket: I think our friend has an upgrade! Twilight Sparkle: Quick, Rookie, do something! The Rookie: Uhhhh... Mac Grimborn: Well?! The Rookie: Will you just give me a minute before I abandon you here and leave you here to die?! nods his head Rookie thinks of something he gets an idea shrinks in a vet and gets Raven Quick, Atomica, and Deathstorm arrive Beast Boy: Hey. Aren't you those Justice Syndicate dudes? Chancellor Neighsay: Injustice Syndicate to me. Johnny Quick: Yep, Johnny Quick, Atomica, and Deathstorm. Thomas: What kind of a hero name is "Deathstorm"? battle them gets the newspaper Frost looks shocked about the words on the newspaper Killer Frost: The "Crime Syndicate"? That doesn't sound friendly. Thomas: No, it doesn't. That explains the name "Deathstorm". looks shocked looks at the others Mirror Master: Go, run! We'll hold them off! Frost gets the Rookie others follow Killer Frost when Deathstorm stops them Deathstorm: Going somewhere? attempts to steal the newspaper from her, but Twilight gets it Twilight Sparkle: You're criminals, not heroes! Prince Sprocket: Come on, let's go! tries to stop them kicks him Deathstorm: You'll never expose us! Nadira: Blah, blah, blah, like I care! Killer Frost: Come on! Captain Rex: We've got this! Starlight Glimmer: the newspaper Got it! escape their grip facepalms looks at Catwoman Catwoman: You've got to believe me! doesn't believe her Perry White: And stay out! is thrown out Thomas: What happened? Catwoman: He didn't believe me. No evidence, no story. looks sorrow The Rookie: And that's why I should've done it. begin to leave when Kent speaks his mind Kent Clarkson: You mind if we talk? Nya: No, I... guess not. reporter bumps into him speak with Kent Kent Clarkson: If what you're saying is true, this would be incredible. King Mondo: Are you telling me that you believe us? looks surprised Kent Clarkson: Sure I do. Mac Grimborn: Shame that the public won't accept our story without any evidence or witnesses. Nya: in realization Harley said she saw the Syndicate wipe out the Justice League! they talk, Clayface sees a spider on his face. Then it lands on Killer Frost's face. Killer Frost screams, as it falls down. She gets it off as it falls down to a bucket, although her hair is wet. Kent spills his coffee, looking surprised Kent Clarkson: You don't say? The Rookie: Let's get her for an interview. Cheetah: First we have to find her. Mac Grimborn: I know where she is. Come on. Kent Clarkson: Then get to it. Mac Grimborn: And by the way, it'd be criminal not to expose the Justice Syndicate for what they really are. they leave, Kent freezes his cup and looks enraged we cut to the Hall of Doom Catwoman: Mac and I are going to Harley's apartments to find some clues. Mac Grimborn: The rest of you go to Bell Raven and see if any of her Task Force X pals know anything about where she might be. Good luck. Lloyd Garmadon: Go, and see what you two can find. and Catwoman nod their heads team heads to Bell Raven arrive at Bell Raven a guard stops them Guard: I'll need to see some I.D. facepalms gives him his I.D., along with the others' palms his face Vexor: Oh, great. He gave us his I.D., along with ours. points at Vexor Guard: That guy looks taller. Vexor: Need I remind you that we are here on a mission, not a conference? guard lets them enter enter the prison when they hear Amanda Walker's voice Amanda Walker: Hello. I am Amanda Walker. Welcome to Bell Raven. looks scared Count Fangula: Oh, no. looks at Fangula looks concerned Jara: We've got Captain Boomerang and Deadshot. The Rookie: Now off to the Botanical Gardens. arrive at the Botanical Gardens